Maturity
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Rachel notices a change in Ragna from ten years spent with him. One Shot Fanfiction.


Rachel stepped onstage and gave a bow. "Hello, you fanatics of Blazblue. This is Rachel here presenting you a Blazblue Fanfiction directed by Resoleon. This should be a moderately entertaining Fanfiction because you will get a few glimpses of me. Anyway, enjoy the show and try not to squeal over what might happen."

* * *

**Rachel X Ragna Short Story: Maturity**

Valkenhayn had opened the door to Rachel's bedchamber. He had hoped the usual scene would be as it is. It would just be Rachel just reading her book. Well...she was just...with extremely unusual circumstances.

The pupils of Valkenhayn's face shrunk. "Gracious, Madam! What on earth is this nonsense?" Valkenhayn spoke loudly.

"Shh!" Rachel pointed at a slumbering Ragna to emphasize quiet.

Valkehnayn spoke softer. "Madam, what is that beast doing in your bedchamber? This is intolerable! And you're wearing his attire!"

To be exact, Rachel was wearing her nightgown but in addition, she was wearing Ragna's jacket over it as well as reading glasses. The glasses weren't too unusual because she was trying to read but just the fact that she needed to wear Ragna's jacket for whatever reason was a bit unusual to Valkenhayn.

Rachel pretended to shiver. "It is unusually cold tonight, Valkenhayn. Ragna didn't seem to need the jacket so I requested him that I would use it."

Valkenhayn peered further into what Rachel was reading. Of all things...it was a manga. What the devil could she possibly be doing with a manga, of all things to read about?

Valkenhayn thought he was about to faint from seeing his lady like this. "Madam, dare I ask what you're reading?"

Rachel's eyes seem to glitter a bit. "Oh, this? This is manga is called Higurashi: When They Cry, a horror series that is about the horrific events that happen though each time loop. Ragna recommended it to me personally and I must say that this has not disappointed me."

Valkenhayn turned away briefly to shake his head a few times. He turned back to continue his interrogation. "Madam Rachel, why does he have your consent to slumber in your chamber?"

Rachel looked rather admirably at Ragna's sleeping body. "Well, I desired company, since I was tired of thinking to myself. Also, normal routines are so out of hand. Such is the life of a mistress, you see. So I decided to take an unorthodox route to add some excitement, if only a little. If Ragna can do anything right, it's add some spice to life."

Rachel playfully pushes Ragna's back that was facing her. Ragna grumbled something in response before tucking himself deeper into the sheets. Rachel giggled in response to his grumbling.

Rachel sighed before looking back at Valkenhayn. "Is that all you need to know? I must get back to reading my manga, for I must know what happens next in this horrific trial."

Valkenhayn looks away in distress. "Just don't do anything reckless with that thing, Rachel."

With that being said, Valkenhayn walked away. Rachel sighed in relief.

Rachel taps Ragna again. "Ragna, you're awake aren't you?"

Ragna sat up on the bed. "Yeah, I am. I was pretty fast asleep until that old geezer walked inside and started yelling. It's pretty comfortable on this bed, also. You do realize that he's going to be on to me, more than he has before, right?"

Rachel scoffs. "I could care less about what Valkenhayn thinks. To me, whenever I'm around you, I feel like I'm actually living."

Ragna grins upon hearing Rachel's previous statement. "So you weren't living before since you are technically an undead specimen?"

Rachel's eyes thinned into slits. "You know what I mean, Ragna. Don't trifle with me verbally, lest I cut off your tongue. However, it's sad if I did cut off your tongue because it would reincarnate into an even more gargantuan size."

Ragna rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, rabbit."

Rachel's eyebrows rose slightly. "Now this is a bit unusual. You're not barking back like the dog you usually are?"

Ragna's smirk returned. "You mean dogs like Valkenhayn? Also, why would I even bother? It's not like I'm going to get anywhere by bitching back at you whenever you bitch at me."

Rachel giggled. "I was not expecting that at all, Ragna. My, my, you seem to have developed quite a witty tongue. Also, I'm a bit surprise that you've actually developed a brain, if you haven't already. Most likely you haven't but I'm surprised nonetheless."

Ragna still maintained that smirk. "I wouldn't be."

Rachel's eyebrow rose, yet again. "Why would that be?"

Ragna looks up at the ceiling as he talked. "I mean, I knew you for like all my life and all you've ever did was act so enigmatic to me and shit. You also gave a lot of shit to me. I just figured I could if I could go with it, you wouldn't give me as much shit."

Rachel sighed. "You're still the same, in my eyes, Ragna. You still try to cheat your way into getting things you desire. Well anyway, you may retreat back into your slumber."

Ragna ecstatically did so, knowing that the lecture was over.

Rachel stares into her manga again. She was a bit surprised at herself because she had been unaware that she had her reading glasses still on the entire time.

Rachel stared into the book as thoughts came to her head. _"Ragna, don't give up hope. Even if the world turns against you, know that I'll always be here to console you...painfully..." _Rachel giggled upon saying that last word in her head.

"Is something funny, rabbit?" Ragna asked while facing away from Rachel.

Rachel continued to smile at the manga. "It was just a witty line I've read."

* * *

Rachel stepped onstage again. "I do hope you enjoyed it. Do leave a review if you feel the need to. If you dare leave flame, I will see to it that Resoleon blocks you without quesetion. I wish I was the director so I could just leave no trace of the flame remaining. Although, to be fair, I do think Resoleon had us a bit out of character just a tad bit. That is all. Good bye."

**Maturity: End**


End file.
